


The new Ice Queen

by Limetchen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, F/F, Gen, Lila salt, class salt, it's salty lol, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: I've asked for salt prompts on tumblr and the first one was:"ML salt where Kagami and Marinette start dating and Mari becomes an Ice Queen"So I wrote it
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1129





	The new Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me the author!  
> As I already said I asked for salt prompts on tumblr as I want to practice writing and just overall want to write more.
> 
> This is my first try at salt so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

For the first time in months Marinette had been happy and it was definitely not because of her amazing girlfriend, nope nuh-uh.

...

Okay maybe that was the reason. But there was also the fact that after months of Hawkmoth sending akumas after her and sitting in the back of the class with Chloe Marinette finally stopped caring about Lila and her, quite litreally stupid, class. And it was all thanks to Kagami and her teaching Marinette how to just not care about other people's opinion about herself or about the names the class called her anymore.

Last year Mari was known as the sweetest and kindest girl around but this year? This year on the other hand she became "The Ice Queen" who was best friends with Chloe Bourgeois of all people.

"You two bullies deserve eachother!", Alya yelled at Marinette on the day she was banished to the back of the class together with the rich blond.

"Alright we'll be in our new seats then.", was all Marinette said while taking her things to so called new seats. Her tone lacked any kind of emotion and was the most neutral thing the class had ever heard. Marinette and Chloe could see their classmates baffled expressions as they just accepted what happend. 

Acording to Chloe it was esspecially hard to keep the Ice Queen facade up and not burst into laughter when she saw Alya's smug face turning to shock when their plan to give Marinette "payback" for bullying Lila failed miserably, actually in the end it even benefit the class' "bullies". Not that Marinette cared at all.

A few days after that Alya and most of the class loudly renounced their friendship with Marinette. And yet all she did was sketch a new design and said ,"Okay."  
The ravenette didn't even bother to look up from her drawing. 

And just like that it went on for months at this point. The class tried to upset Marinette in some way. Stealing her pens and sketches? Marinette just went to Ms. Bustier and soon her stuff mysteriously reappeared. They tried to trip her? Nope, Marinette caught herself mid air making some impressive stunts and coldy glaring at her ex-friends. And the one time they tried to exclude her from a schooltrip to the Louvre? Marinette, this is by far one of her friends' favourite stories, posted pictures of herself ,Kagami ,Chloe ,Adrien ,Luka ,Aurore and even Felix on her instagram from a trip to New York a week later.

All in all the class was getting frustrated when the Ice Queen wouldn't melt at all, not even a little bit no matter what they did! 

And so one day the class' new classrep, Lila, got the duty to plan a dance which of course she sadly couldn't do because she had to help Prince Ali with their charity for sick children, a lie...obviously. Alya immedeantly volunteered for the job making rather obvious remarks how she won't need anyone's help or how it's gonna be the best dance ever. While the reporter made big promises Adrien, Chloe and Marinette shared a look, rolling their eyes at the same time.

Spoiler, planing the dance was a disaster. Nothing was getting done and with the little budget they had they couldn't afford pretty much anything at all, it was pretty sad. That's when they crawled back to Marinette.

"No.", she said when they begged her to help with decorating.

It went on for the rest of the just like that. Everyone begging her to do something.

"Can you make my dress?"  
"No."

"Can you bring us pastries?"  
"No."

"Can you get a band?"  
"No."

And so on and on it went. Up until Alya herself begged and pleaded Marinette for help to plan the event after school. Depsite how much they used to mean to her, her answer was still, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?! We need you girl! We're you're friends!", Alya loudly exclaimed with a few classmates muttering in agreement.

'God these people could get annoying sometimes', was what the ravenette thought very often but it didn't stop her. She turned to look directly at her "friends", "If I rememeber correctly were you the ones that ended our friendship because you're trusted a liar over me- someone some of you knew for years- and that even though you could've easily discovered the truth. Jagged Stone's kitten, really? Or if you would've used google you might've figured out that all her charity work doesn't exist...at all. Just between us, did you guys forget that Jagged calls me his niece? Or how Audrey Bourgois offered me an internship? What about Clara Nightingale calling me "The cousin she never knew she had"?" During her whole rambling the whole class started to relalize just how badly they messed but not a single student dared to interrupt Marinette. 

You might think now that Marinette was furious but actually she was calm, almost too calm. Her voice was low but not threatening instead it was cold and icy. After a pause the ravenette opened her mouth again, "Maybe you also forgot that the worldwide fencing champion Tomoe Tsurugi already considers me her future daughter-in-law too?"

"Marinette why are you being like this! Why are you so cold and mean to everyone?!", Alya half yelled.

The designer's tone didn't change, still calm and still emotionless, when she opened her mouth again, "Remember the nickname you gave me after I "tripped" Lila? I thought I tried to live up to it and with a little help I became the Ice Queen you wanted me to be."

"Would your majesty then be so kind and acompany me to a very boring buisness party at the Bourgois' hotel? Mother insists you come along you know?", a new voice said and all of the sudden Marinette cracked a smile when she walked over to the girl that was previously known as the Ice Queen. Kagami and Marinette shared a sweet kiss before informing Adrien and Chloe that they needed to come as well and so the four teens made their way out of the school leaving the rest of the class behind.

Some shocked and angry. Most of them sad, finally they saw just what blind idiots they are. They saw Marinette, the Ice Queen, happy and smiling for the first time in months and it wasn't because of them.

No she was with her real friends and her girlfriend who stood by her side when she really needed them.

Her real friends...and that wasn't class anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Btw I'm always open for more prompts if you have some ;)
> 
> Tschüschen!


End file.
